bamtfandomcom-20200213-history
Rigs and Configs
#litecoin-BAMT User Builds Here are some links, builds, photos, and configurations from our community irc channel. bineon 1544290_10203030265786919_1019489924_n.jpg|Fresh Shipment 1660519_10203031929588513_1110732820_n.jpg|I was a bit impatient to get running 1545912_10203045820895787_861364949_n.jpg|A final state for my rigs vc zipties.jpg|This shows how I keep my GPUs from flopping around if the crates are moved Hardware (x2): *GPU: 2x Asus R9 290 *PSU: EVGA SuperNOVA 1000 G2 *Processor: AMD Athlon X2 340 Trinity *Motherboard: Biostar Hi-Fi A85W *RAM: G.SKILL Ripjaws X 4GB *HD: Kingston 30GB SSD Software: Currently I'm running BAMT 1.3 on both machines, achieving great uptime and awesome hashrates. Config: Both machines are at 1760 KH/second, for a combined total of 3520 KH/second. They run between 70 and 80 degrees C during the day, with fans at a constant 55%. I'm pulling freezing outside air with a window fan pointed directly at the box fan I have pointed at them so I don't have to run my GPU fans hard at all. .conf file melt7777 melt7777 provides support in the #litecoin-bamt support channel as well as on various forums and helping maintain this wikia. melt7777 has played a large part in developing the new BAMT 2.0 release from the ground up as well as significant contributions to lily's Linux-PoolManager especially in the theme features and testing. The latest PoolManager software can be found at : https://github.com/starlilyth/Linux-PoolManager Photos: sniper1rig (1).jpg|melt7777 rig 1 sniper1rig (2).jpg|melt7777 rig 2 sniper1rig (3).jpg|melt7777 rig 3 Hardware: *GPU: 3x XFX Radeon HD 7970 Double Dissipation *PSU: EVGA SuperNOVA 1000 P2 *Processor: AMD Sempron 145 Single-Core *Motherboard: ASrock Extreme4 970 AM3+ *RAM: Corsair 2x4gb DDR3 *HD: Sandisk Cruzer Pop 16gb USB2 Flash drive, MicroCenter 32gb USB3 Flash Drives *Case: Milk Crate! *Risers: 3x Powered PCIe 1x to 16x 20cm Ribbons Software: Currently I'm running BAMT 1.4 and getting about 2.01MH/s total from the 3 card rig using a slight overclock, slight undervoltage, and a small cyclone fan on open-air cards. Current testing with BAMT 2.0 beta is bringing in a slightly lower hashrate, about 1875kH/s, due to the newer Catalyst drivers. However, this is a worthwhile trade-off for having an upgradeable, 64-bit operating system utilizing the full 8gb of RAM, for possible Scrypt-N support. Stay tuned for further updates! Donations: Thank you for all of your generosity as we take the time to grow and support the mining community together! BTC: 18ZyXaSs1mMoktaQP2titGw7rDwqkSuVTw LTC: LfrWWvhJYfiNNPkDb3ErHtcRh21MmcQCi3 DOGE: DPc9nzcR7sQEzZN9GuJuzid4dsML2M5Gxo Cryptsy Trade Key: 23b4c98265f8401d5e99fd7a147baa4bdd8965f4 Lily Lily writes PoolManager, the miner control GUI, which is a web based pool and miner manager for CGminer and clones (sgminer, vertminer, keccak, etc). Written in perl (no php). Originally extended from the BAMT miner web interface of gpumon/mgpumon. *Add or Remove pools, or Switch priority, from the web GUI without stopping your miner. *Stop/start the miner, with password protection and version/run time display. *Stats header with Total Accepted/Rejected/Ratio, Work Util, HW errors, Uptime, Load, Free Mem. *GPU and Pool details pages, including native graphing with persistence. *Miner details page with reboot control, SSH to Host link and Configuration Editor. *Install script enables SSL redirection (and optional default page password) for security. *Farm Overview, including miner versions, active pools, and last page refresh time. *Easy CSS theming, with several included themes. *GUI Settings Page - no need to edit a settings file. The latest version of PoolManager is here: https://github.com/starlilyth/Linux-PoolManager Lily also provides support in the #litecoin-bamt support channel. If you love PoolManager, please donate! Thanks :) BTC: '''1JBovQ1D3P4YdBntbmsu6F1CuZJGw9gnV6 '''LTC: '''LdMJB36zEfTo7QLZyKDB55z9epgN78hhFb virtuals virtuals has been one of the original irc community supporters and has been a contributor to the Setup portions of this wiki as well as providing assistance to the developers. Multiple rigs Photos: http://postimg.org/gallery/ba3qtfhq/ GoSub - minandomucho gmail com 3 x 2 x r9 270 - PLC - wood jail 840 mh/s 370 watts 1 x 2 x 7950 - PLC - Config to high power 1 server with 2 7950 dual x - 870 watts 1800 mh/s Link to high but not maxpower. 1 x 3 x 7950 - PLC - Wood Jail Config to max power 950 Watts 1992 mh/s Photos: http://cryptocurrenciestalk.com/t/mining-litecoins-with-3x-sapphire-r9-270x-cgminer/98/last tlweb tlweb is a noob miner / webdesigner that started mining in januari 2014. likes to hang out in #litecoin-bamt and contribute to lily's poolmanager. His ambition is to make a living out of mining. '''Hardware Rig 1 cost approx € 2400,-: *Graphics: 6x Sapphire 280X Dual-X OC *Power supply: 2x Corsair RM1000(W) *Motherboard: Gigabyte Z77X-UD3H LGA 1155 (not recommended) *Processor: Intel Celeron G1620 *RAM: 1x 8GB 1333 CL9 DDR3 *HD: 4GB USB 2.0 FlashDrive *Risers: 5x 30cm 1x-16x powered risers *Case: custom built wooden open case frame Rig 2 cost approx € 2230,-: *Graphics: 5x Sapphire 280X Dual-X OC / 1x Sapphire 280X Vapor-X *Power supply: 2x Corsair RM1000(W) *Motherboard: ASRock H81 Pro BTC LGA 1150 *Processor: Intel Celeron G1820 *RAM: 1x 8GB 1333 CL9 DDR3 *HD: 4GB USB 2.0 FlashDrive *Risers: 6x 30cm 1x-16x unpowered risers (mobo has 2 extra 4-pin molex to power the pci-e slots) *Case: custom built wooden open case frame Software Running both rigs on BAMT 1.3 with Lily IFMI Poolmanager. The 280X Dual-X either come with elpida or hynix memory. *My 4 elpida cards do 710 - 720 Kh/s *My 8 hynix cards do 750 - 760 Kh/s CGminer settings: *Intensity: 13 *Thread concurrency: 8192 *GPU threads: 2 *Core clock elpida: 1036 - 1050 *Core clock hynix: 1070 - 1090 *Mem clock: 1500 Tweaks Directory/Shell Coloring Add the following to the end of your /etc/bash.bashrc: # Set colorful PS1 only on colorful terminals. # dircolors --print-database uses its own built-in database # instead of using /etc/DIR_COLORS. Try to use the external file # first to take advantage of user additions. Use internal bash # globbing instead of external grep binary. safe_term=${TERM//[^:alnum:]/?} # sanitize TERM match_lhs="" -f ~/.dir_colors && match_lhs="${match_lhs}$(<~/.dir_colors)" -f /etc/DIR_COLORS && match_lhs="${match_lhs}$(/dev/null \ && match_lhs=$(dircolors --print-database) $'\n'${match_lhs} *$'\n'"TERM "${safe_term}* && use_color=true if ${use_color} ; then # Enable colors for ls, etc. Prefer ~/.dir_colors #64489 if type -P dircolors >/dev/null ; then if -f ~/.dir_colors ; then eval $(dircolors -b ~/.dir_colors) elif -f /etc/DIR_COLORS ; then eval $(dircolors -b /etc/DIR_COLORS) fi fi if ${EUID} 0 ; then PS1='${debian_chroot:+($debian_chroot)}\[\03301;31m\\h\[\03301;34m\ \W \$\[\03300m\ ' else PS1='${debian_chroot:+($debian_chroot)}\[\03301;32m\\u@\h\[\03301;34m\ \w \$\[\03300m\ ' fi alias ls='ls --color=auto' alias grep='grep --colour=auto' else if ${EUID} 0 ; then # show root@ when we don't have colors PS1='\u@\h \W \$ ' else PS1='\u@\h \w \$ ' fi fi